This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for reading a meter, and more particularly a utility meter, from a remote location.
Utility companies have long had what is considered to be "problem meters" or problem accounts because of the problems encountered in either reading or gaining access to the meter. In many cases the meter may be obstructed by debris or vehicles or access to the meter may be obstructed by domestic animals, locked doors or simply by a hostile consumer.
In some cases the utility meter, and more particularly a water meter, may be indoors due to the problems encountered with freezing temperatures and thus the access to the meter may only be obtained whenever the consumer is at home and willing to permit the meter reader to gain access to the meter. In some cases particularly in cases of elderly and security conscious persons sometimes a meter reader is denied access to the meter thus requiring the meter reader to return at a later date or waste valuable time convincing the consumer that the meter must be read.
In other cases devices have been developed to remotely read a utility meter, however these have required an electronic transmitter and receiver, carrier signals or have been overly complex thus requiring a high degree of skill to maintain and with a resulting high maintenance and operating budget which offsets any benefits to be derived from such devices. One such apparatus was recently described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,704 titled "Optical Sensor Apparatus and Method for Remotely Monitoring a utility Meter or the Like".
Utility companies have not been receptive to the implementation of transmitter/receiver type apparatus and/or carrier-line apparatus because of the expense involved in implementing such a system and also because of the expense and time and expense involved in keeping such a system calibrated and operating accurately.
Utility companies have further refrained from using transmitter/receiver and carrier line devices because of their susceptibility to electrical interference. The tendency for transmitter/receiver devices to be subjected to electrical interference results in the consumer and utility company giving little to no credence to the accuracy of the devices and the dependability of the devices. In applications where the accuracy is critical i.e. revenue-producing applications and petro-chemical type applications accurate and dependable readings must be assured every time.